The Holy Matrimony
by Maya Sunshine
Summary: A very short one-shot of Harry and Ginny's wedding. I imagine they would've got married at Hogwarts, just to clarify. Please review! Rated K.


Her eyes met his firm stare, and she beamed, though embarrassed, and turned her head down to watch the ground beneath her feet. A small breeze rippled through her dress, made her veil fly back to completely reveal her face, cheekbones and ears. Baffled by her beauty, as she slowly walked closer to him, everything else seemed to disappear: the family, the trees, the grass, the priest. All he could see was… her. Holding on to her father's arm, moving in tact with the soft music, she was brought closer to him. With the sun on his back, he felt a sudden rush. The music felt too slow, the pace too careful. He wanted her in his arms, right now. Breathing in deeply, he tried to calm himself. _Come on_, he mentally told himself_. Only five more metres. Four… Three… Two… _And just like that, she was there, within his reach. Stretching out an arm, the man placed his daughter's nimble hand in his, kissed her on the cheek and then backed away, standing with the bridesmaids and the best man, who happened to be his son. Lightly grasping his beloved's hand, he couldn't help smiling watery at her before they together turned to the priest. He started speaking, with a strong yet soft voice, ringing out over the crowd. The groom realised he wasn't really listening, but made sure to not miss his cue. His eyes were on the priest, but now and then tried to sneak a glance at his beautiful bride, her red hair curling at the tips, her brown eyes glittering, her smile shining…

"… So I now ask you, Harry, and you, Ginevra, to face each other and entwine your hands." He turned his wrinkled and smiling face to the groom.

"Harry, do you take Ginevra Molly Weasley to be your lawfully wedded wife, your partner in life and one true love? Will you cherish her friendship and love her today, tomorrow and forever? Will you trust and honour her, laugh and cry with her? Will you be faithful through good times and through bad, in sickness and in health, for as long as you both shall live?" His eyes locked firmly at his bride's he said:

"I will." In her eyes, he could see some deep affection along with salty tears in the corners.

"Ginevra, do you take Harry James Potter to be your lawfully wedded husband, your partner in life and one true love? Will you cherish his friendship and love him today, tomorrow and forever? Will you trust and honour him, laugh and cry with him? Will you be faithful through good times and through bad, in sickness and in health, for as long as you both shall live?" With a small, tinkling laugh, the tears spilled over the corners of her eyes and rushed down her cheeks as she beamed at the man of her life.

"I will."

"Then I now declare you husband and wife." Making a noise that sounded almost like a giggle, he said: "And yes, young man, you may now kiss the bride." Sighing heavily, Harry forgot about everything else, leaned in and let his lips crush down on Ginny's. He was careful to not overdo it, but couldn't imagine to ever letting her go. Eventually though, he had no choice but to let her go. For a few moments they just stared at each other, and then Ginny smiled happily.

"I love you." She said, with another of those sweet, honest laughs. At that point, Harry felt his own eyes stinging as he cupped his hand under her chin.

"And I love you." He said, before stealing another kiss. They then faced their waiting family, who immediately stood up, all clapping vigorously, whistling and sobbing, hugging and cheering. Mr and Mrs Potter walked away from the priest and down the aisle, entering a new chapter of their two lives, twisted into one.

* * *

_I know it's short, but I _had _to!_  
_Is it rubbish? Because, if it is, be brutally honest with me._  
_Now, the Priest... I've really not got the _faintest _what he would say, so I've mixed what I know with stuff I found out and other stuff I just made up. That okay with everyone? c:_  
_Please review!_

_M. Sunshine xx_


End file.
